Scarface
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Illusion Saiyans |FamConnect = Shorty (comrade) }} Scarface (パンプキン, Panbukin; "Pumpkin") is an anime-only Saiyan in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Pendulum Room Peril." Scarface's name derives from a credit roll in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z; he was named Pumpkin in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan and in the Japanese Daizenshuu books. Biography Scarface is a Saiyan soldier who is short, bald with navy blue hair around his head and two scratches on his face. He works alongside his partner Shorty, tormenting anything other than their own kind. While training for their battle against the forthcoming Saiyans (Vegeta and Nappa), Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu use the Pendulum Room at Kami's Lookout to travel backwards in time by 100 years (although in the Japanese dub, Kami does not express how far in time the Z Fighters will be traveling). The group materializes in a ravaged city on Planet Vegeta, littered with the corpses of Saiyans. It is here that they encounter Shorty and Scarface. Shorty is the first to appear; while Chiaotzu observes a helmet in the window display of what might have once been a shop, the helmet liquefies, revealing Shorty's head beneath it. Chiaotzu attempts to flee and catch up to Tien and the others, however Shorty grabs him and drains his life force. Tien's attempts to defend his friend with a Tri-Beam that proves inferior when he is counterattacked by Scarface. In a fit of rage, Tien attacks Shorty using his martial arts, but Shorty proves to be fast enough to evade each move. Yamcha's Spirit Ball is successful in hitting the two Saiyans, but fails to have any effect on them. He and Shorty are also unfazed by a simultaneous barrage of the Tri-Beam, Spirit Ball and Kamehameha techniques. While Shorty takes flight against Tien, Scarface drags Krillin through a decimated floor, to his temporary doom. The two remaining Z Fighters Tien and Yamcha hold their own against Shorty and Scarface for only a short time, before Scarface's Kankousen kills the martial artists. The original group is soon transferred back to the Pendulum Room where they are astonished to find themselves alive, but find themselves uneasy having experienced the power of Saiyans other than Goku first-hand. In addition, they reacted with even more horror when Kami informed them that the Saiyans coming to Earth are even stronger than either Scarface or Shorty. Power level The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Scarface has a power level of 3,000. In Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Pumpkin's power level is 400. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – The most basic form of Ki Blast. Used in Kyōshū! Saiyan. *''Kankousen'' – A strong Finger Beam. It is Scarface's signature technique. *'Great Ape' – The ability to transform into a large primate. Used by Onion in Kyōshū! Saiyan. *'Clawhold' – A squeezing of the skull, as demonstrated when he grabbed Tien's head. Video game appearances Scarface appears under his Japanese name Pumpkin in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. Here, he gets a color edit as separate enemy: Onion (オニオン), who is one of two Saiyans in the game capable of transforming into a Great Ape (the other being the game's final boss, Vegeta). Pumpkin's power level is 400, and Onion's power level is 450 in his base form and 1,800 in his Great Ape form. In this game both Scarface and Shorty come to Earth with Raditz to collect Kakarot, showing that maybe they, too, are part of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization. They are killed off relativley quickly due to their low battle powers and then radomly re-appear in the game as regular enemies. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Daisuke Gōri *Ocean dub: Campbell Lane *FUNimation dub: Mike McFarland Timeline inconsistency Because Shorty and Scarface are said to exist 100 years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, they are the only named Saiyans in the series who are not under the service of Frieza, besides Goku. Saiyans free from Frieza's control during his time in power also appear in several ''Dragon Ball'' films (Turles, Paragus and Broly). According to the ''Dragon Ball'' timeline, Frieza began his period of control in Age 731, while the Z Fighters use the Pendulum Room, where they encounter Shorty and Scarface, they would have arrived in May Age 662. This means that at the point in history where the group visits, Planet Vegeta would still enjoy 69 more years of freedom before Frieza's rise to power. However, there is a problem with this. According to the timeline, the Saiyans and the Tuffles raged the Saiyan-Tuffle war from about Age 720 to Age 730. This would mean that the Saiyans would not have had scouters, or battle armors like the ones the Arcosians or Frieza supplied, which apparently occurred in Age 730. If the year actually was Age 662, the Saiyans would not have this technology and would still be living on the outskirts of Planet Plant, many years before they attack the Tuffles, meet the Arcosians, and become part of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization. Furthermore, the planet's gravity appears not to differ with that of Earth. It is important to note that this "100" years statement is only said in the English dub. According to the Daizenshuu, Shorty and Scarface were illusion Saiyans. Gallery Pendulum Room Peril - Tenka.PNG|Scarface uses the Clawhold technique on Tien Shinhan Clawhold2.jpg|Scarface talking to Tien Shinhan Dbz17-24.jpg|Scarface charges a Kankousen See also *Scarface (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains